In recent years, in order to improve the forming accuracy of the tire, a rigid core comprising an outer surface for molding a tire inner surface shape is used. In the manufacturing method using such a rigid core, firstly, a green tire forming step is performed. In this step, tire components such as a carcass ply and the like are sequentially arranged on the outer surface of the rigid core. Then, the rigid core accompanied by green tire is put in a vulcanizing mold, and a vulcanizing step of vulcanizing the green tire is carried out.
In the vulcanizing step, after putting the rigid core accompanied by green tire in the vulcanizing mold, a heating step of heating the rigid core and the vulcanizing mold is performed. Also, after the vulcanization, in order to remove the rigid core from the vulcanized tire, a cooling step of cooling the rigid core accompanied by vulcanized tire inside the vulcanizing mold is performed. A related art is as follows:    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-160236.